Trevor/Gallery
''The Railway Series'' Main Series File:SavedFromScrapRS3.png|Trevor in his black livery File:SavedFromScrapRS2.PNG|Edward and Trevor File:SavedFromScrapRS7.PNG File:SavedFromScrapRS8.png|Trevor restored in the Vicarage Orchard File:TrevorHelpsOutRS1.png File:TrevorHelpsOutRS6.png|Trevor illustrated by Clive Spong Miscellaneous File:Trevor1979Annual.JPG Thomas & Friends Model Series File:SavedfromScrap14.png|Trevor in the second series (before being restored) File:SavedfromScrap31.png|Trevor and Jem Cole File:SavedFromScrap36.png|Trevor and the Vicar File:SavedFromScrap44.png|Trevor in the orchard File:SavedfromScrap45.png|Trevor at the church fête File:SavedfromScrap46.png|Trevor asleep in his shed File:ThomasAndTrevor23.png|Trevor on a flatbed File:ThomasAndTrevor40.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor1.png|Trevor at the City of Truro's welcome party in the third series File:Henry'sForest54.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty14.png|Trevor and Edward File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty54.png|Bertie and Trevor File:Buzz,Buzz3.png|James and Trevor File:Buzz,Buzz5.png File:Escape1.png File:SpecialAttraction6.png|Trevor in the fourth series File:TobyAndTheFlood75.png|Trevor with Bertie and Harold in the fifth series File:TwinTrouble5.png|Trevor in the sixth series File:WinterWonderland20.png|Trevor pulling a Christmas sleigh File:BulgyRidesAgain39.png|Bulgy with Trevor in the seventh series File:BestDressedEngine32.png File:MudGloriousMud11.png File:ThomasandtheTuba56.png|Trevor in the eighth series File:ThomasandtheTuba57.png|Trevor with Elizabeth File:ThomasandtheTuba64.png File:ThomasandtheTuba86.png|Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and Trevor File:Percy'sNewWhistle52.png File:Emily'sAdventure33.png|Emily and Trevor Emily'sAdventure34.png|Trevor's rear wheels Emily'sAdventure37.png File:TrevorInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Trevor in a Learning Segment File:HenryandtheFlagpole61.png|Trevor's large scale model used in the ninth series File:FollowThatFlour78.png|Trevor in the tenth series File:TheGreatDiscovery516.png|Terence, Harvey and Trevor in The Great Discovery File:ExcellentEmily68.png|Trevor with a CGI face File:ExcellentEmily69.png|Trevor in the twelfth series File:ExcellentEmily70.png|Trevor at the airport CGI Series File:TrevorSeason13.png|Trevor in the thirteenth series File:Season13Opening7.png File:TrevorCGI.png|Trevor in the fifteenth series File:EmilyandDash77.png|Hiro, Emily, Dash and Trevor File:EmilyandDash78.png|Trevor behind Dash File:VeryImportantSheep115.png|Trevor in the nineteenth series with Farmer McColl and Katie File:ThreeSteamEnginesGruff15.png|Trevor in the twentieth series File:ThreeSteamEnginesGruff105.png File:SpringtimeforDiesel66.png|Trevor with Paxton and Diesel in the twenty-first series File:JourneyBeyondSodor66.png|Trevor in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor1170.png|Trevor at a county fair File:SeeingIsBelieving34.png|Trevor in the twenty-second series File:SeeingIsBelieving40.png File:SeeingIsBelieving83.png|Trevor and Merlin Miscellaneous File:Trevorwithnameboard.png|Trevor with nameboard File:DVDBingo13.png|Trevor in DVD Bingo File:Trevor'sModelSpecification.PNG|Trevor's model specifications File:TrevorDraytonManor.jpg|Trevor's model at Drayton Manor File:Trevor'sTVSeriesModel.jpg|Trevor's large scale model (Courtesy of ThomasTankMerch on Twitter) File:TrevorLargeScaleModel1.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel2.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel3.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel4.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel5.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel6.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel7.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel8.jpg File:TrevorLargeScaleModel9.jpg Promotional Material File:TrevorModel.jpg|Head-on model promo File:SavedFromScrap63.png File:ThomasandTrevor35.jpg File:ThomasandTrevor52.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty89.png File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty11.PNG File:BuzzBuzz23.jpg|Promotional image of Trevor File:TwinTrouble88.png File:BulgyRidesAgain68.png File:ThomasandtheTuba107.jpg File:HenryandtheFlagpole4.jpg File:ExcellentEmily78.png File:TrevorPromoTakeAlong.jpeg|Trevor CGI promo File:CGIHead-onTrevorPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:TrevorJapanesePromo.png|Japanese promo Others File:TrevorPromoArt2.png|Promo Art File:TrevorPromoArt.png File:TrevorPromoArt.jpg File:James&Trevorpromoart.png|James & Trevor File:TrevorJapanHeadonPromo.png|Japanese Head-on Promo File:Trevorsideviewart.png|Promo art (side-view) File:Head-OnTrevorPromoArt.gif File:TrevorOriginalERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL promo art File:TrevorERTLPromo2.png File:TrevorERTLPromo.JPG File:ScrapTrevorERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Scrap Trevor promo art File:SavedFromScrapTrevor2ndErtlPromo.jpg File:Timber2.png|Trevor in an annual story File:EdwardandTrevor.PNG File:TrevortotheRescue!8.png|Trevor in a magazine story File:ThomasandTrevor(magazinestory)10.png File:TrevorMagazines.jpg File:ThomasandTrevor(magazinestory)5.png File:Trevor(StoryLibrary)12.png|Trevor in a shed File:TelltheTimewithThomas8.jpg|Trevor illustrated by Ken Stott File:RailwayAdventuresPractice.png|Trevor in Railway Adventures File:KidsStationTrevor.png|Trevor in Thomas the Tank Engine (Kids Station Game) File:UntenThomasDeluxeSet24.PNG|Trevor in Unten Thomas Deluxe Set File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumTrevor.JPG|Trevor at a Day Out With Thomas event File:DOWTGlenbrookVintageRailwayThomasRustyBulgyTrevor.png|Trevor with Thomas, Rusty, and Bulgy at the Glenbrook Vintage Railway File:DayOutWithThomasTrevor2.jpg File:ThomasLandJapanTrevor.jpg|Trevor at Thomas Land File:Trevor'sbasis.jpg|Trevor's basis; Fiery Elias Merchandise File:ThomasERTL1990Prototypes.png|ERTL prototype File:ErtlPrototypeTrevor.png File:ERTLTrevor.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLScrapTrevor.jpg|ERTL Scrap Trevor File:ERTLMiniatureTrevor.JPG|Miniature ERTL File:ERTLTrevorOriginalPackaging.jpg|ERTL Original Packaging File:ERTLTrevorTradingCard.png|ERTL Trading Card File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayTrevor.jpg|Wooden Railway 1st prototype File:WoodenRailwayTrevorprototype.jpg|Wooden Railway 2nd prototype File:WoodenRailwayTrevor.jpg|Wooden Railway File:NewWoodenRailwayTrevor.png|2017 Wooden Railway prototype File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:Take-AlongTrevor.jpg|Take Along TrevorTakeAlongCardfront.jpg|Take Along Card TrevorTakeAlongCardback.jpg File:AdventuresTrevor.jpg|Adventures File:MyFirstThomasPrototypeTrevor.png|My First Thomas prototype File:MyFirstThomasTrevor.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasTalkingTrevor.jpg|Talking My First Thomas (cancelled) File:PlarailTalkingTrevorAtTheVicarageOrchard.jpg|Plarail Talking Trevor at the Vicarage Orchard File:Load'n'GoThomas.jpg|Load 'n' Go File:BandaiTECSprototypeToby,Duck,Trevor,Harold,Bertie,Terence.jpg|Bandai TECS prototype File:BandaiTECTrevor.jpg|Bandai TEC File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTrevor.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Trevor2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:Trevor'sLuckyDay.jpg|2015 Story Library book File:TrevorTradingCard.png|Trading Card See also * Category:Images of Trevor Category:Gallery Category:Non-rail vehicle galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Images of Trevor Category:Images of merchandising Category:Merchandise galleries